Owen Devis
Owen Devis is a Knight of the New Jedi Order. Appearance Owen has Reddish-Brown hair and Brown eyes, and has a fairly short haircut. Over his career as a Jedi he has gotten different scars on his face and some maybe elsewhere. In addition to whatever he is wearing, he always wears a pair of black fitted gloves.(picture anakins non cybernetic hand in the clone wars.) He almost always wears a black clone utility belt with supplies, instead of the traditional leather belts worn by most Jedi. He wears this with his robes and his armor. Robes Jedi Padawon Most of his time as a padawon, Owen wore a set of red and grey robes, with a leather utility belt. This belt had holsters for his blaster pistols, different pouches, and two spots for his lightsabers. He followed a tradition of the Old Jedi Order in having a padawon braid, even though the rest of his hair wasn`t long enough. Jedi Knight As a Jedi Knight, Owen most of the time wears a set of robes inspired by the Jedi Adventurers robes, however in darker colors. However contuary to what is normally the case, this does not have anything to do with a darkness within him. Instead among other reasons, he wears these colors to pay respect the those in his family who were arrested and died in, or in relation to the prison base Owen and some others escaped from. Armor Owen`s current armor is inspired by a number of designs. Namely armor worn by some Jedi around the time of the Great Galactic War, and near later wars. The design however has been modified in different ways. Including that the armor from the waist down is based of the design of clone Phase II armor, only made of different materials. The helmet is based off the design for the Temple Guard helmets only different colors and a different visor design. The materials used in this armor are unknown. Personality Owen has a interesting personality. While being unwilling normally to talk about his past or certain other topics, he is more then willing to keep a conversation on others. In the past people have said that he is arrogant and he has since tried and succeeded partly in changing this. Due to events in his past he has a hard time trusting people he has just met, but he trusts almost everyone in the Order, and once he has gotten to trust a person, he will fiercely do what he can to protect them should the need arise. Powers and Abilities Force abilities Owen is powerful when it comes to the force. Being able to project himself in other rooms in the Temple, to even on a different planet. He is a warrior at heart and mainly focuses on abilities that would help in a battle or after one. Instead of focusing on one ability to master he instead is skilled, but not a master, of many abilities. Being able to lift rocks on Makasa prime that are beyond the classification of large, and even being able to piece together rocks that were once combusted. Combat skills Owen is not only a weapons specialist, but a mandalorian. This gives him an edge in combat based on his heritage and beliefs. He not only knows how to use existing weapons, but likes to create different variants, or even a new weapon entirely. Lightsaber Combat Owen, instead of focusing on one Lightsaber form, has developed a fighting style including concepts from more then one form. This was mainly designed to give an edge in combat as there are different ways he could confront an opponent. These forms include Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Djem so/ Shien (as he sometimes uses a reverse grip) and Jar`Kai. (because of the fact he wields two lightsabers at some times) He doesn`t really take everything from these forms rather he take the concept of Form five, using an enemies mistakes against them, and combines it with the elegant movements of Form two, which he combines with the acrobatic movements of Form four, which can be combined with the deflection concept of Soresu when in a defencive position. These are combined sometimes with the reverse grip from Shien, and/or the dual wielding concept of Jar`kai. He is also know to rarely use the key concept from Trakata, and whenever possible the key concept of Sokan, using your surroundings to your advantage. There are other concepts that he can practice, these are Mounted Lightsaber Combat and Telekineis Lightsaber Combet however they aren`t really used that often, the former more so. "Force Combat" Owen knows, and uses, several force abilities that could be used in combat. These include: Moricho, Force Judgement/ Emerald Lightning, Tutaminus (defencive), Telekinesis, Force Combust, and others. In addition this also applies to his Lightsaber combat, which as stated includes Ataru, which makes use of abilities such as Force Leap. He also is known to make use of Force Cloak and Force Conceal should he have to retreat, and has come up with a simple way of countering these two abilities. Unarmed Combat Owen is known to make use of Unarmed Combat, or Hand-to-Hand Combat. There really isn`t a set Other Weapons As a Weapons Specialist by class, Owen is proficient with different types of weapons other then a lightsaber. These would include different types of staffs, combat knives and or vibro-bladed weaponry, and San-Ni- staffs. Each with varying degrees of skill. Category:Jedi